Acerca de A
by Sweet Reichel
Summary: ."¿Dicen que quieren saber sobre A? Bien, entonces les hablaré de esa zorra" Punto de vista de Beyond; relacionado con mi otro one-shot "Beyond Anima"


**Nota:** Beyond habla acerca de A. Esto lo escribí después de _"Beyond Anima"_ (otro de mis fanfictions one-shot que también pueden encontrar por aquí). Lo hice sólo para explicar un poco más sobre el personaje que creé para A. (También es la versión en español de _"About A"_ XD).

**Acerca de A**

¿Dicen que quieren saber acerca de A? Bueno, entonces les contaré sobre esa zorra. ¿Qué más puede hacer uno estando en la cárcel? ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Lamentarse? No. Sólo recordar.

A era una perra. Una perra muerta. Lo notabas desde el primer momento en que la veías. Cada uno de sus rasgos lucía muerto: su cabello oscuro, sus ojos profundos, los números sobre su cabeza… Kya ja ja… ¡Sus números! Todavía los recuerdo. 1, 7, 0, 4, 2. Decrecían cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo. 1, 7, 0, 4, 2. Era el número más pequeño que jamás había visto… De hecho, la primera idea sobre ella que vino a mi mente fue "¡Pero sí ya está muerta!"

Oh, era toda una perra, hmm hmm hmm…

Roger la nombró A, yo la llamaba Anima. "Anima, Annimae, Annamae, Annemay…" le solía cantar. Anima, como un fantasma.

Pronto todos notamos que ella sería el mejor Sucesor. Dicho esto, ella también sería la chica más odiosa en todo el Hogar. Todos la odiaban, sin excepción. Yo la odiaba. Y, para mi mala suerte, ella no me odiaba. Oh, ¡era todo un fastidio! Siempre a mi alrededor, siempre leyendo, siempre cargando su montaña de libros. Siempre despeinada, pareciendo el chico que no quería ser.

Ella tenía ese problema. _Ella_ era el problema. L lo sabía. El hecho de que el mejor sucesor fuera una chica era bizarro por sí solo. Iba contra las probabilidades. El cerebro de las mujeres toma las decisiones basadas en las emociones más que en la lógica. ¡Claro que L lo sabía! Esperaba que ella fallara. Talvez no de una forma tan dramática, pero ella fallaría. Y si ella fallaba, sería la culpa de L, después de todo. Así que él estableció (extraoficialmente, porque en el Hogar de Wammy no guardan ningún archivo sobre ninguno de los niños) que A era un chico. Si cualquier persona en cualquier momento preguntaba sobre el primer sucesor, lo único que se diría sería "¿_Él_? Se suicidó". Ja, bueno, en ese momento nadie sabía lo que se diría acerca de A, pero sí sabían que hablarían sobre un _chico_ excepcional. L no permitiría que se supiera que su primer sucesor fracasó porque _él_ era en realidad _ella_. Quizá la única sucesora que jamás tendría.

Eso la fastidiaba en exceso. "¡No soy A, soy Anima!", gritó una vez. Me reí porque era gracioso… ¡preferiría ser un fantasma antes que un muchacho! ¡Qué idiota!

En fin… regresando al punto. Ah, sí, ella me amaba. Al principio estaba bien; quiero decir, yo no creo en los fantasmas. Simplemente la ignoraba. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzamos la adolescencia, todavía viviendo en el Hogar, todavía esperando la muerte de L, ella… de cierta forma se obsesionó conmigo. Solía escabullirse debajo de mis sábanas sólo para compartir mi cama… a mí no me gustaba en absoluto. Era toda una ramera y, por otro lado, ¿a quién le gustaría dormir con un cadáver? Se quedaba tan fría, tan callada, tan muerta…

Por esos días aparecieron unas ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Por esos días A arruinó mi vida.

Tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con L. No me dijo nada acerca de él, nada más que "Ustedes dos se parecen mucho". "Podrías pasar por él", agregó. Y a partir de ese preciso instante, yo supe que era _mi_ destino convertirme en L. ¡Ella ya estaba muerta, de todas formas! Kya ja ja…

Se volvió un desastre. Después de leer todos los libros de nuestra insignificante biblioteca, empezó a perder el control. Necesitaba leer. _Lo que fuera_. Escribía sólo para leerlo. Dejó de hablar y empezó a escribir. Yo no le permití dirigirse a mí por medio de notas. Pensé que con eso ella dejaría de hablarme. ¡Para nada! ¡Gah!

Yo nunca me descontrolé. Estaba tranquilo todo el tiempo. "Morirá pronto", me forzaba a pensar. "Morirá…". No Sabía cuál sería la causa de su muerte prematura. Tampoco era que me importara. Pero yo significaba tanto para ella, que decidí que marcaría su vida. O, mejor aún, ¡marcaría su muerte! ¡Kya ja ja ja ja ja!

Sí… tomé sus obsesiones y las volví contra ella. ¿Que quieren saber sobre su muerte? A decir verdad, es algo aburrido. Se desangró. Porque escribió mi nombre sobre todo su cuerpo, para que todo el mundo leyera _sobre nosotros_. O, al menos, creo que ése fue su último pensamiento, su último deseo. No me importa. Viva o muerta, era sólo otro fantasma, hmm hmm hmm… Kya ja ja ja ja…

_Fin_

o-o-o

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado =D Los reviews son apreciados


End file.
